Surprise from Home
by Orpah
Summary: Someone Marth had hoped not to see for some time shows up in Smash bros as a brawler. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

This is a SSBB story! It centers around Captain Falcon, Ike, Link, Marth, and Zelda.

I don't own any of the characters or games presented in this story.

It was a pretty typical brawl between Ike, Marth, Mario, and Peach. It was a stock brawl, so Peach was in a dire position as she teetered near the edge of the platform and Ike came charging towards her.

"Aaahhh!" she shrieked, managing to jump up and out of the way, with Ike barely skidding to a stop in time. Ike immediately shot up, bringing his sword down on her head and effectively knocking her out of the game, as that had been her last life.

On the other end of the platform, Marth was quickly slashing at Mario, who was being forced backwards towards the edge. Mario attempted to blast Marth with fire, but there just wasn't an opening allowed by Marth's attack, and Mario was soon forced off the edge.

Marth slashed Mario as he attempted to jump up and grab the edge, and the red-hatted plumber went off the screen.

Marth didn't even have time to turn around as Ike hit him hard, sending him flying off the screen and using up one of his two remaining lives.

Ike stood there impatiently as Marth came back into the game. As soon as Marth stopped blinking, he came at him again, and ended up getting hit back by Math's dolphin strike. Then a smash ball appeared. Both swordsmen went after it, but Marth was faster.

Ike could have sworn he saw Marth smirk just a little as he prepared to hit him with his final smash. There was a quick flash, and Ike jumped up, and Marth barely had time to realise he had missed as he went sailing off the screen.

Seconds later, all four of the opponents were standing onscreen as the voice anounced "Winner: Ike."

Marth sighed good-naturedly. Mario slapped Ike on the back, and Peach winked.

As they went back among their fellow smashers, Ike got clapped on the back more times than he cared to count. He laughed and went to his room, which he shared with Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon caught him by surprise and gave him a noogie, then ran to the shower, locking the door behind him so Ike would have to wait for his turn. "Selfish!" Ike called with a laugh, shaking his head and sitting on his bed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at Ike's door. "Who's there?" Ike called, getting out a clean outfit. "Marth," came the reply. Ike smirked. "Marth who?"

There were a few moments of silence, and finally Marth said in confusion, "Marth Lowell?" Ike laughed, remembering that Marth was not always so good with his English. It seemed to be that way with several of the smashers. Point was, Marth and Snake, and sometimes even the Mario brothers, didn't always get jokes.

"You can come in, Marth," Ike snickered, and the door opened. Marth was pristine already, apparently not having a showerhog roommate. Marth looked troubled. Ike raised an eyebrow. "Did someone steal your shampoo?"

"No. Master Hand says he's inviting new opponents." Marth said, still somber. Ike looked at him with confusion. "And that's bad because?....."

"He said he was inviting someone from Altea." Marth replied. Ike scratched his head distractedly. "Hey, isn't that where you come from?" Marth looked a little impatient. "Yes!"

"Marth.... Quite being so snippy and spit it out already. Why is it so bad someone from your country is joining?" Ike seemed somewhat annoyed now. Marth sighed. "Altea is... a mess. And I'm currently in a state of disgrace there. I'm an... exile. I'm... concerned it may be someone who is not on my side."

"So... Why'd you come to me, exactly?" Ike said curiously. Marth sighed. "I don't have anyone else who... understands Fire Emblem politics. Normally I would go to Roy, but... You took his place."

"I'm sure Zelda would understand, Marth." Ike was now cleaning his sword. Marth sighed again, but in frustration this time. "I'm sorry to waste your precious time!" And before Ike could get a word in edgewise, Marth had stormed out.

"Nice one, Ike." Ike congratulated himself.

Just then, Captain Falcon came out of the bathroom, perfectly clean and in a new jumpsuit, His pink one. Ike shuddered, and grabbed his clothes. A relaxing shower would be nice... Maybe he'd find Marth later and see if he was still upset.

Some time later, all the smashers were called to the lobby. Master Hand was apparently introducing new smashers to them all.

He stood up on a stage, with the new recruits hidden behind their respective curtains.

Ike sighed. There probably wouldn't even be any girls...

"Today, I am introducing three new smashers." Master Hand announced, to the usual pre-recorded cheering. He waited for it to die down before continuing. "Our first recruit hails from Mario's world... Meet Princess Daisy!" The orange curtain flew up, revealing someone who looked somewhat similiar to Peach, but with brown hair and orange clothes.

Peach screamed excitedly, running up to hug Daisy. Master Hand cleared his throat. "Next up, we have a native of Hyrule: Toon Zelda!"

The small form of Toon Zelda appeared behind the pink curtain, and Peach and Daisy squealed something along the lines of 'She's so cute!!!' The poor little girl was dragged off by the pair.

Ike wondered who was behind the dark purple curtain. It must be the person from Altea.

"And our last recruit is a magic-user from Altea... Garnef!" As the curtain lifted and the ugly face of Garnef was revealed, Ike heard Marth gasp. He looked over to see Marth staring in horror at Garnef.

Ike had a feeling Marth had a past with Garnef...

This will be continued once I get at least one review! (Please?)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, since I did get my one review, I'm definitely continuing! This is dedicated to NanaeTsuki!

I don't own Mario Super Smash Brothers.

Ike didn't have time to ask Marth what was wrong, as Marth turned and hurried from the lobby.

He glanced up at Garnef, who was smiling unnaturally at all those who were clapping for him. Ganondorf in particular looked intrigued, wondering if the new villain would be a challenging opponent.

Ike decided he should go see where Marth went, and with that, walked out the double doors after him.

As he turned the corner, he heard a weird gasping noise. He looked down to see Marth sitting there, hands on his head, having some sort of breathing attack or something. He poked him. "What's wrong?"

Marth still gasped for breath, but replied, "He's... He's... high priest... of... Medeus!" Ike still failed to see how that was so terrifying. "And?"

Marth shook his head. "You don't get it. He... Took over Altea, and killed my father. He still has my sister, and... he's been trying to kill me ever since I escaped!"

Ike whistled. Sounded like a bad guy.... Figures Marth's worst enemy would be invited. Hadn't Master Hand done any research at all? Or, come to think of it, he probably had.

"Ike, what am I supposed to do? I'm not strong enough to defeat him yet!" Marth looked like his world was coming crashing down. Ike put up his hands in a consoling manner. "Whoa, calm down, Marth. You know, you're not the only one whose enemy lives here. Link and Zelda have Ganondorf, Mario has Bowser and Wario..." Marth cut in then. "But their enemies don't need them dead!"

Ike stopped. "Seriously?" Marth nodded vigorously. "Because Medeus, the dragon, ignored my ancestor, Anri the great, he fell. Now, a hundred years later, he's determined not to make that mistake again."

"You have some serious bad luck, Marth." Ike said somewhat casually. Marth looked frustrated. "So, what am I supposed to do?" he repeated, looking at Ike seriously. Ike pondered for a moment, then shrugged. "You could try the buddy system."

Marth considered this, and sighed, realising it was really the best he could do for now.

Just then however, an anouncement went over the intercom. "Marth, please report to the brawl stadium for battle. I repeat, Marth, please report to the brawl stadium for battle."

Marth got up and went, and Ike followed. As they arrived, they could clearly see it was set in a Fire Emblem stage. Marth came over, spotting Garnef almost instantly. Garnef smiled at him, but not in a friendly way. Master Hand announced the match.

"We shall have some matches for the newcomers! Toon Zelda will battle Toon Link; Daisy will battle Bowser; and Garnef will battle Marth." Marth almost shuddered at the idea, looking over again at the taller man.

"First, Garnef vs Marth!" Marth gulped as they were both teleported on stage. He saw Garnef taking out a book as he landed. Marth unsheathed Falchion, steadying his hand. They waited for the match to begin, which it did almost instantly. Marth prepared to counter.

Garnef grinned at him. "You've grown since I last saw you, haven't you, Prince Marth?" Marth found his throat was rather dry, and so instead opted for a glare. This inspired a wider smirk on Garnef's face. "Still, you're just as weak and pathetic as ever. Worse than your father, even."

Marth almost growled under his breath, anger finding its way into his mind.

Meanwhile, the spectators watched with confusion and boredom. Wasn't this supposed to be a fight, after all?

Garnef chuckled at the grumbling of the spectators. "Well, we wouldn't want to keep them waiting, now would we?" With that, he flipped his book open, and out came an attack, which hit Marth since he had no time to counter. He recognised it as the same one Garnef had used against him two years back.

With a smirk, Garnef came forward, intending to use a magic laced punch to send Marth flying off. "You're even weaker than the last time we fought. Or should I say, the last time I attacked you."

Marth groaned and stood, holding Falchion at the ready. He swiftly countered Garnef's attack, sending him flying back several feet. "I am not the same as I was then!" With that, he flew into a series of quick attacks, pushing Garnef towards the edge of the stage.

Garnef used a defensive move in which tendrils of dark magic swirled around him, driving back Marth since he was in close proximity. Marth charged forward again, using a smash attack to send Garnef flying up- but unfortunately not out.

A smash ball appeared, and Garnef was very close to it, thanks to Marth. Marth cried out in surprise as Garnef hit it and now glowed.

Marth tensed, unsure what to expect. Garnef grinned, and his book flew open again. Out of it came snake like tendrils of dark, red magic. Marth gasped in horror and froze. That was the exact same attack that tore his father to pieces.

All he could do was stand there in terror, feeling like he couldn't breath. Needless to say, the attack tore through him, sending him screaming offstage.

As both competitors appeared in the blank room, Master Hand announced the winner as Garnef. Instead of clapping like usual, Marth stood there looking pale and hyperventilating.

Once friends were allowed in the room, Link, Ike and Zelda ran over. "Marth, are you okay?" Zelda asked, taking his arm. "Snap out of it, Marth!" Ike said, shaking his other shoulder a little.

Marth seemed to realise where he was, looked at all of them, and then broke free of them, running to his room with his head down. The three watched him go with concern. "Should I go talk to him?" Link asked Zelda, who shook her head. Ike grunted. "I will." And with that, he strode off to find the wreck of a prince.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! There should be more to come after this one!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks a bunch to King Sparky for his reviews thus far! They are greatly appreciated! I am tweaking Marth's backstory just a little, just so you guys know...

I don't own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or Melee.

Marth sat on his bed, putting his head down between his knees to fight the waves of nausea that threatened to overtake him. That had been the same attack Marth had seen his father die from... It was just too much.

There was a knock at his door, and he asked, "Who's there?"

Ike opened the door, coming over and standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "So, what's wrong with you?"

Marth looked up at him, but felt a wave of nausea again and had to put his head back down. He shook his head. "That.. That attack..."

"What about it?" Ike prompted, not exactly the most tactful person in the world. Marth shook his head again, this time looking down in shame. The memories were overwhelming right now, and he really didn't want to talk to Ike about it.

Ike sighed and sat down next to him. "Come on, you can talk to me about it. You know I'm not going to go and gossip like an old housewife."

Marth sighed, still looking sick and vulnerable. "It's... The curse he used, as his final smash, it was the one that... It killed my father." he ended in an almost whisper, looking like he was going to throw up.

"Oh... That's too bad. But Marth, you can't let that stop you! Your father's mistakes shouldn't be your downfall," Ike said, the first part sympathetic the second part enthusiastic. He didn't want Marth cowering in fear of Garnef this whole time. He'd had his own father issues, and he knew that sometimes parents could make mistakes that would cost them their lives.

"I was there, he was trying to keep me from being torn apart! He should've just left! He knew he was better than me at protecting a kingdom, but he stayed! Why did he do that?! He should have known the kingdom would just fall apart without him! He should have stayed away!" Marth was crying now, sounding angry at Ike and his father at the same time.

Ike froze. What the heck was he supposed to do? He had the vague feeling he'd put his foot in his mouth once again, but he shook that off. He seized Marth's shoulders. "Marth! Calm down, darnit!"

Marth shut up quickly, choking back tears as best as he could. Ike sighed in relief. "Okay... So, first off, that's what parents do, Marth, and secondly, it's in the past. There's nothing you can do about it now."

"But I.." "No! Quit blaming yourself, Marth!" Ike felt he had got his point across, until Marth looked past him towards the door and threw up. Ike jumped back, looking down in digust. He'd just cleaned those boots, for crying out loud...

"Marth! Get a hold of yourself, it's not like-" He stopped as he backed up into someone. He whirled around, finding himself face to face with Garnef. Garnef smiled back at him eerily. "I just came to see if the prince is feeling well, since he looked so sick during our match. Apparently he is under the weather..."

Marth looked up, trying to put on a brave face. "I'm just fine, thank you." his voice was wavering even as he said that.

Garnef advanced, and Marth tensed up, hand almost involuntarily going to the hilt of his sword. Ike felt the tension in the room and felt uneasy himself, his hand also wrapping around the hilt of his sword.

"I could help you with your nausea..." Garnef said, his smile more than creepy enough to scare any child. Marth backed away unintentionally.

Garnef smirked. "I guess not..." Ike jumped forward. "Get out! This isn't your room!"

This resulted in a chuckle from Garnef. "Like you could do anything to stop me. Mark my words, Prince Marth, I will destroy you, one way or another." And with a swish of his cloak, he left.

Marth looked like he was going to hurl again.

Ike turned back, realising how serious this really was. "Hey, Marth, you okay?" Marth shook his head, putting his head between his knees yet again to ward off the nausea. Ike watched him. Marth probably wouldn't even feel safe in his own room... Who was his roommate anyway? Let's see, it wasn't anyone Ike was friends with... He looked around.

Ike instantly realised the Marth was unlucky enough to share a room with Bowser. He looked back at Marth, and then thought, and with a sigh, made his decision. Captain Falcon wouldn't mind, right?

"Hey, Marth, you want to stay in my room until this blows over?" Marth looked up at Ike's offer. He raised one eyebrow. "Shouldn't you ask Captain Falcon first?" Ike shook his head. "Ah, he won't mind, once I explain."

Marth considered, and then finally nodded, knowing it would be far safer there. Ike shrugged. "Okay then, get your stuff!" The next few minutes were spent shoving most of Marth's stuff into a large sack. Ike was surprised Marth owned so few things, honestly. He would've thought a prince would've had tons and tons of stuff, like a girl.

They headed over to Ike's room, where they set up a cot for Marth. Captain falcon would be back anytime now, and then Ike would explain. For now, he helped Marth unpack.

Hooray! I hope you guys liked that one! I enjoyed writing most of it! So anyway, remember, reviews kindle joy in my heart and make me write faster! Love y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay.... As it turns out, King Sparky is a girl, and if I had checked her profile I probably would have realised that... Anyway, on with the fourth chapter!

I don't own Fire Emblem or Super Smash Brothers!

Marth fell asleep quickly, being exhausted from the two matches he'd had that day.

Ike watched, seeing Marth curl up. He shook his head. True men slept on their backs, like him and Snake.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Hey Ike, I'm back!" Captain Falcon announced, striding into the room. He looked down at Marth in the cot, and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, why is Marth sleeping in our room?"

Ike looked at him seriously. "You know that Garnef guy? Well, he's like Marth's mortal enemy, and he said he was going to destroy Marth one way or another, so I told him he could stay here."

Captain Falcon processed this, and then nodded. "Alright, of course he can stay."

It was just about bedtime, so Ike and Captain Falcon got in their pajamas and got into their respective beds. Before long, Captain Falcon was snoring logs, and Ike was staring at the ceiling wishing to just fall asleep.

Marth murmured in his sleep, it seemed. Never loud, just like he was talking to someone nearby. It was kind of weird, honestly. Ike poked him with his foot and Marth fell silent.

Now, to consider what they were going to do about Garnef. They should probably talk to Master Hand, even though there was a good chance he set this up. Surely if there was the danger of Marth dying he would pull Garnef out.

Or would he? Maybe he would find it amusing, just like he did when Link and Ganondorf battled each other. Huh... Garnef, Ganondorf... Both started with a 'G' and ended with an 'f'... That was weird...

Ike's wonderings were interrupted by a whimper from Marth's bed. He looked over, wondering if Marth had fallen out of bed or something.

But no, Marth had curled up even tighter and his face was covered in beads of sweat as he seemed to be dreaming about something bad. He whimpered again, and Ike froze, wondering what the heck he was supposed to do. Did you wake someone up when they were having a bad dream, or did you let them be? Was it bad luck or something?

Marth let out a strangled cry, and he sounded terrified. Ike noticed Captain Falcon stirring on the other side of the room. The two made eye contact, and then looked at Marth, who seemed to be battling something in his sleep.

Ike crept forward, grabbing Marth's shoulder and gently shaking it. He didn't want to scare him, after all. That was bad luck, or some crap like that.

"Marth! Wake up!" He hissed, hoping it worked. It didn't, and Marth tried to twist out of his grasp, crying out something about 'no! Let me go!"

Ike shook both his shoulders, causing Marth to cry out louder and thrash in an attempt to free himself. Captain Falcon came forward, attempting to help as well. "Marth, no one here's gonna getcha! Wake up!"

Marth was now tangled in his sheets and crying, trying to break free. Ike was amazed Marth was such a heavy sleeper, but now was not the time to dwell on that. Instead, he pinched Marth, which actually worked to wake him up.

Marth sat up with a jolt. "Where am I?!" Captain Falcon put his hand on Marth's shoulder. "It's okay, you're here in Ike's and my room."

Ike shook his head. "You were crying and fighting in your sleep." Marth looked ashamed, wiping his face with his pajama sleeves. "I'm sorry I disturbed both of you," he mumbled, head hanging in shame. Captain Falcon slapped him heartily on the back. "You can't help what you dream!"

"What were you dreaming about anyway, Marth?" Ike wanted to know. Marth looked away, still ashamed. "It was nothing." Ike rolled his eyes. "Well then, you get awfully worked up over nothing. Come on, you nearly hit me in the face, you owe me an explanation."

Marth sighed, recognising the logic in Ike's statement. "It's... When I first faced Garnef... He used a magic that trapped the vic- target," he changed his word mid-way through saying it, "and also sent charges through the target. I couldn't even fight it because I had no magic resistance..."

Ike sighed, remembering one or two such attacks on himself. It was different for him because he was an experienced mercenary whereas Marth had been a young, inexperienced prince.

It seemed the worst was yet to come, however. "And then he took my sister... and... and..." Marth hung his head, his hand going up and wrapping around his tiara. "He killed her! Just tore her apart, right in front of me!" Marth wasn't looking at them anymore. He was staring off into space, his sister's dying screams echoing in his head. His hand gripped his tiara so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Ike was taken aback. He wondered if he would react the same way as Marth if his sister had been killed before his eyes. He reached over, and patted Marth on the back. Marth started to sob, and Ike hugged him, much to his surprise.

Ike thought back to when he'd first met Marth. He'd assumed life had always been easy for Marth, that everything had been handed to him on a silver platter. He looked down at the crying Marth, and realised just how wrong that assumption had been.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! Don't worry, we'll have more action in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I thought maybe it might be good to actually work on chapter five.... So here I am!

I don't own Super Smash Brothers or Marth!

Marth had slept through the rest of the night with barely a peep, thank the gods. Now there would be more matches, and Marth couldn't afford to lose his edge to sleepiness.

Ike came over and nudged Marth with his foot none too gently. "Wake up, your highness." Marth stirred, shooting up into a sitting position. "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

Ike snickered. "Not so much, Marth." Marth looked around confused for a few minutes before remembering that he wasn't in his room anymore. "Oh, uh, good morning Ike!"

"Good morning yourself. Today's a tournament, followed by an allstar battle. Sound fun?" Ike smirked at the weak smile he got from Marth. "Yeah, great...." Ike poked him in the ribs. "Come on, you need breakfast."

As they went into the hall, the smashers were discussing the tournament of the day, and the new brawlers' moves and how well they thought they would do.

Marth spotted Garnef talking with Ganondorf, and suppressed a shudder.

"Hey Marth, look! They have waffles today!" Ike said, any problems he may have had entirely forgotten. Marth just smiled, wishing he could forget everything else at the sight of waffles like Ike.

"Marth! Quit spacing out and get some food!" Ike commanded, shoving an empty plate into his hands. Marth nodded, setting to getting a balanced breakfast.

Ike raised an eyebrow. "Health-conscious, are we? What, worried you're going to get fat?"

Marth chuckled. "No, the healthier I am, the more resilient my body is." Ike tilted his head to one side. "Then how come you take more damage than most of the other smashers?" Marth reddened a little. "I do not! That's just a rumor."

A deep chuckling behind them made them both jump. "It's no rumor, your highness. You take damage very easily..."

Marth whipped around, and almost sighed in relief when he saw it was Ganondorf. Ganondorf looked offended by the relief on his face, and continued in a cold tone. "You're my opponent today, Ike. I wouldn't advise eating such... nutritionally deprived food beforehand."

Ike just snorted. "I'll eat whatever I want and still kick your butt, thank you very much."

Ganondorf looked a little disgruntled, but he shrugged it off. "I hear that Marth's opponent is Bowser. How do you suppose he will fare?"

"Tch. He'll be fine." Ike said confidently, nudging Marth with his elbow and almost making him choke on his food. "Ike!" he coughed, while Ike laughed at him. "Don't do that while I'm eating..." Marth grumbled in irritation.

Ike just grinned. "How about while you're not eating? Can I elbow you as much as I want then?" Marth just shook his head with a roll of his eyes, and went back to eating. Ganondorf sighed, and wandered back to his usual table to find intelligent conversation.

Ike had cleared his plate, and now swiped a bagel from Marth's.

"Hey! That's mine!" Marth said with slight alarm. Ike grinned and took a big bite, then blanched. He spit it out onto his plate. "Ew, Marth, don't you know no one eats the multigrain ones?"

Marth glared at him. "I eat them, they're a good source of fiber." Ike scratched his ear. "What's fiber?"

With a sigh of disgust, Marth stood. "Never mind, Ike, never mind. I'm done anyway." He walked off, putting his plate with the other used platters. Ike jumped up and followed him, knowing that he was heading for the arena, since it was almost time for their matches.

As they arrived in the waiting room, most of the other smashers were already there.

Marth readjusted his cape as he waited patiently, seeing that his match was in about two rounds. He watched Peach beat the stuffing out of the Ice Climbers in the first round, and in the second he watched Lucario get his tail handed to him by Luigi of all people.

Ike looked over at Marth as the words 'Bowser vs Marth' flashed onto the screen. Marth just nodded, as if to say he was just fine, thanks anyway.

He walked onto the stage, and Bowser walked onto the other edge. Edges were all there were, little tiny spaces to stand on, because this was a custom made stage. Marth smirked as he looked at Bowser already nearly falling off. This was going to be easy.

Marth got underneath Bowser, despite Bowser's best efforts, and used dolphin strike to send him off into the side of the screen with nothing in it. He fell to his doom, cursing Marth. Marth repeated this strategy two more times, and won.

As he came off the stage, Ike clapped his back heartily. "Way to go Marth! Bowser never had a shot!" Ike looked over pridefully at Ganondorf, as if to say 'I told you so.'

Marth smiled a little, and they watched the next couple of battles placidly until it was Ike's turn. Ike and Ganondorf had the mushroomy kingdom, so it was quite the battle, full of great aethers and dark magic. Ike barely won because he got the smash ball and (duh) smashed Ganondorf with it.

He came off with a huge, boastful grin on his face, and Marth just smiled and shook his head.

Yep, that's right, almost nothing to do with Garnef this round. I figured Marth could use a break.


End file.
